Well Sure, Why Not ?
by chrystajer
Summary: Charli fell through a brick wall during her family trip to London, and was suddenly thrust into a world everyone  except her  knew about. This teenager must quickly learn and adapt to her new environment and remember - nobody likes Slytherins. DracoxOC ;


**WHO KNEW  
**

**CHAPTER ONE - FALLING THROUGH A BRICK WALL**

"Aha... see, London isn't THAT bad!" Alyson leant against the wall that pointed out platform 9 and 10. "I've heard rumours that freaky old fashioned things come here around this time of year!"

My foster family decided to stay in England for a while and I finally convinced them to let my best friend tag along - Aly's parents are soft, so there was no problem with them. And even though I've known them for a while, I don't consider them my parents because we're just too... different.

"Magic isn't real. Its not like a broomstick will just fall from the sky." I muttered.

As if on que, Aly shouted.

"Charli, watch out!" I looked up and snatched the falling object, thankful for my fast reflexes.

"What the..."

My voice trailed off as my hands ran over a... yep you guessed it - a broomstick. I walked over to Aly, who was chucking to herself.

"You. Spoke. Too. Soon." She managed to say between giggles. "Geez lean with me. You make me look like a loner!" She patted the empty space beside her.

I rolled my eyes and screamed as I landed on what looked like the floor of another platform.

My mouth dropped as I saw the bottom half of myself... through the wall? To my surprise, I managed to pull my bottom half into the new place. I gasped as I saw a lot of people dressed extremely strangely - cloaks and pointed hats. There were also kids hopping onto a train that read 'Hogwarts Express'.

"Ok, this is getting a little too weird for my liking." I said to myself outloud as I read 'Platform 9 3/4. I turned back to the wall I fell through, my mind suddenly turning blank.

_'Ok... how the hell do I get out?'_

Since I went through the wall before, would it work if I just.. walked back through?

_'Oh what the hell.'_

I took a deep breath and was now back at the normal station.

*~*~*HARRY'S POV*~*~*

"-and then I was like, you're pathetic!... You've got to admit it was pretty funny... Harry?... Are you even listening?" Ron started waving his hands in front of my face. I caught it as Ron followed my gaze.

Two girls were standing at the entrance to platform 9 3/4. One was holding a Firebolt and jumping up and down excitedly while the other was looking at her as if she were insane.

"Come on! I'll show you! Its totally AWESOME!" The Firebolt girl squealed and grabbed her friend's hand and ran up and dissappeared through the wall.

Her friend however, smacked face first into the bricks.

Ron and I chuckled quietly as the confused girl rubbed her nose and started swearing. A few moments later, the Firebolt girl re-emerged, giving her friend a very weird look.

*~*~*YOUR POV*~*~*

I started laughing as my brown eyes landed on Aly's red nose.

"Why didn't you come?" I asked. Aly gave me a death glare.

"Because I couldn't! I went face first into that stupid wall!" She glared at the brick wall.

"Oh God this is weird. But I can go through walls! BEAT THAT!"

I know I was being just plain immature, but its not everyday you walk through a wall.

"CHARLI JADE MARTINEZ! We've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!"

I became face to face with my mum.

"Sorry mum. Aly and I were just... exploring." I said in my defense.

Mum shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Did you find anything interesting?" She asked, eyeing me through her moss green contacts.

"Uhh... nothing really." I replied, knowing something was up.

"Oh then what's this?" She asked, motioning to the broomstick in my hand.

"This thing?... I bought it from... a soveneir shop." I lied, while Aly looked back at the wall.

"Ok then." Mum said, as if she saw right through me. "We better get back to the hotel." I sighed as I trailed after my family.

*~*~*HARRY'S POV*~*~*

I watched as 'Firebolt Girl' sulked behind the figure of her mother, who didn't even look like her. She was a witch... what else could explain her bring able to get onto platform 9 3/4? Molly and Arthur were thinking the same thing.

"She could be a squib." Molly suggested.

"No I don't think so. Its obvious she's not." Arthur replied.

"Do you know what else is obvious about her?" Fred said, squeezing himself between his parents. "She's hot!"

Ginny and Hermione snickered as the Weasley boys laughed.

"She is a pretty one, isn't she Arthur?" Molly said to her husband, who shrugged.

"Isn't she the one Albus was talking about?" I was still staring at the spot where I last saw Firebolt girl.

"What do you think Harry?" I was snapped out of my trance by everyone else.

Guessing that they were still talking about 'her' I faced the group.

"Um... I think we should tell Dumbledore." I stated, praying that it would make sense. I don't think it did, because they all raised their eyebrows and proceded to platform 9 3/4.

*~*~*YOUR POV*~*~*

"Ok this is totally-"

"-awesome?"

"No, I was thinking more like-"

"-awesome?"

"Ok stop saying-"

"-awesome?"

"Ok you're saying awesome so much that its starting to sound really strange!" I threw a badly aimed pillow at Aly.

The broomstick thing was weird enough but being able to pop out of thin air LITERALLY was just plain freaky.

To be honest, I thought everything was totally awesome cool, but one of us had to act normal to balance it all out.

"Do it again!" Aly squealed, jumping up and down. I gave her a 'what-the-hell' look. "Teleport!" I rolled my eyes.

I knew she wouldn't stop bugging me so I faced her, sighing in defeat.

"Teleport is so cheesy..." I droned. "To where?"

"Umm..." Aly screwed her face up in concentration.

"To the living room! Your mum and dad aren't there... Wait till I go and then teleport!" In a flash, she darted out the door like a small child looking for candy.

I sighed and imagined the living room and then stepped forward. I felt a weird feeling, like being sqeezed through a tube, and then found myself at my destination.

"Aly what the..." My voice trailed off at the person in front of us.

Strength and experience were shown in his long silver beard, although wisdom and kindness was reflected in his baby blue eyes.

"Charline Martinez I presume?" He peered down at me through his moon shaped spectacles. I nodded slowly and realized that Aly walked out of the room.

"I have been told that you are capable of abilities you cannot explain... and it was not Miss Ryan who informed me." I chuckled as the old man continued.

"... someone saw you walk through the barrier to platform 9 3/4 this morning. They went straight to me... considering they have never seen you before."

Finally getting my confidence back, I looked up at the old man and tilted my head in thought.

"Before I believe ANYTHING... who are you?" I asked, forgetting my manners.

"Oh how rude of me... I am Professor Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts - a school you have not of heard of yet I presume?"

[Hogwarts... HEY! I saw a train labled the 'Hogwarts Express'!]

"So well then that settles it." Dumbledore concluded, as if he read my mind.

[What the f-]

"Now I wouldn't finish that one off Miss Martinez. Until we meet again."

With one last bow, he dissappeared into thin air, just like I had appeared in the living room. A few minutes later, Aly came through the door holding a pizza.

Putting it down, she turned to me, cutting me off. "Eat now, I'll explain later."

"So you knew all along?"

"Uhh-"

"-You did! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because-"

"-I'll tell you why... because someone was out to kill me." I interrupped sarcastically.

Aly stopped chewing and stared at me in awe.

"Do witches and wizards read minds too?"

I looked at her strangely but then shook it off.

Tucking back a strand of her strawberry blonde hair, she continued.

"Even your parents know Charli, it was Dumbledore's orders."

My mouth dropped.

"So you've met that old man before?"

I shot up in an instant.

Aly rolled her eyes and finished off her 3rd slice of pizza.

As if on cue, Jane and Matthew (aka my foster parents) burst through the door.

"By the glare, I'm guessing you know everything." Mum stated as she made eye contact with me.

Dad sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Dumbledore will bring a Hogwarts student here to take you to get your school suplies-"

"-No need Mr. Walsh. We are already here."

Everyone whirled around to see Dumbledore and a teenager that looked around my age.

His jet black hair slightly covered his emerald green eyes. Even thought he had glasses, he looked extremely attractive. But what captivated me the most was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

As we made eye contact, he blushed and held out his hand.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." His rich British accent sounded gorgeous!

"Charli Martinez." I took his hand, a light pink rising in my cheeks.

[Oh my God, he's so HOTT!]

I stopped myself from thinking anymore as Dumbledore chuckled quietly.

"Harry, please help Miss Martinez pack her belongings." Dumbledore said, turning to him.

I blushed even more as the image of my messy room entered my mind.

As he reached for the door handle, I caught it and blushed even more.

"Um Harry, my room is um really messy." I mumbled. Harry laughed.

[Cute laugh.]

I then wondered if he could read my mind. I stopped drooling over him.

"You can't even see the floor of my room. I doubt your room is worse than mine."

He flashed a smile. I bit my lip and slowly opened the door.

"This isn't messy!"

He looked around in surprise.

"By the way you went on about it, it sounded like you had a pet niffler in here!"

I looked at him and tilted my head.

"Niffler?"

"Oh, you don't know anything about the wizarding world... my bad."

I looked to the ground in embarrassement.

"Don't worry about it!"

Harry laughed, noticing my expression.

"I just found out I was a wizard when I turned 11. And my aunt and uncle knew the whole time!"

I couldn't help but notice the change of tone when he said 'aunt and uncle'.

I shook it off and pulled out some suitcases.

"You don't have to help. It might take a while though." I said, motioning to the scattered clothes.

"Oh I'll just chuck the clothes in the cupboard in there. You can fold the ones on the floor."

Harry smiled and helped me pack.

"I can't wait until I'm 17.. then I can use magic out of school." Harry said randomly.

I stopped packing and faced him.

"How old are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm 14. You?"

"14. Hey, doesn't that mean I'm in the same year as you?" I asked.

"Well usually. But since you've never done magic, you'll probably be in first year." He replied with a shrug.

As we continued to pack, I saw him freeze and he turned to me blushing furiously.

"Um Harry, are you ok?" I asked, a shade of red starting to creep across my face as well.

I saw he was up to the 3rd draw. I bit my lip and darted over to it.

I turned crimson as my eyes landed on my underwear.

I picked them all up and threw them into a suitcase.

"Ok, that was embarrassing." Harry said, zipping up a suitcase.

I zipped the other one up and laughed.

"It was my thongs! How do you think I felt?" I exclaimed.

As we walked back into the living room, my parents and Aly were smirking wildly at us.

"What's up with the looks?" I asked, smirking back.

"Well you're the one talking to Harry about your thongs!"

"Charli, you're voice is so loud." Harry and I turned crimson.

"You heard us?"

"It was hard not to."

"Well sorry to break up this conversation, but we must be heading off." Dumbledore said.

A pang of sadness hit me as I hugged my parents goodbye.

"We'll miss you sweetie!" Mum sniffed. Dad wiped away a tear.

"Make good choices!" He said, eying Harry. Aly was the last one I said good bye to.

"Tell me all the cute guys there!" She squealed, earning a glare from my dad.

"Look at Harry, he's totally hot!" Harry blushed and turned to Dumbledore.

"Can we get Ron and Hermione too? Harry asked. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I don't see why not... Now Charli, I know you can apperate already but hold on to me and don't let go until I say so." I nodded slowly as the image of my foster parents and Aly slowly dissappeared.

**NOTE;**

**This story is MAJORLY old - I wrote it about, 5 years ago, maybe? I am well aware she is a Mary-Sue, but I'm too lazy to change it - My REAL stories will come out soon, promise!**

**Love Chrysta xxx  
**


End file.
